


what a king wants

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukikage stuff [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Kageyama Tobio doesn't expect anything for his birthday, so it's a shock for him to get a surprise party.Kageyama Tobio doesn't want anything for his birthday. It's a bigger surprise for him to realize that he does.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, implied AsaNoya
Series: tsukikage stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1. unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> technically a day late but i wrote this all at once to post it for his birthday and i started it on the right day so hbd kageyama

Kageyama Tobio was used to being alone on his birthday. It used to hurt but he was eighteen now, old enough to know that life didn’t stop for little celebrations like this. His parents were away on business and his sister didn’t live with them anymore, so he expected to see an empty house, the usual.

He wasn’t expecting anything for his birthday, much less a party, but as he walks into his house, that’s what he’s greeted with. Several voices shout “Surprise!!!” and Kageyama’s heart swells as he realizes what they’d done for him. He takes in the scene, decorations scattered around, the volleyball team, liquor?? 

Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Nishinoya tackle him in a birthday hug. ‘Nishinoya? Tanaka?’ He looks around and realizes that no one younger than him is here. In fact, its most of the volleyball team from when he was a first year, and realizes that the senpais must’ve gotten the alcohol.

He thanks everyone once he’s finally released from the hug but he feels a bit self conscious since he just came back from a day of errands and a jog. He’s surprised Hinata hasn’t already teased him for being smelly. People have already started talking to each other and Sugawara is pouring drinks for anyone who wants them. The party is already starting to liven up so while everyone is distracted with it, Kageyama nudges Yamaguchi to tell him that he’s going to slip away to clean himself up. Yamaguchi nods and Kageyama heads upstairs to shower.

\--- 

He took a quick shower and came back to the party in full swing. People are cheering as others play flip cup and Hinata is playing Nishinoya in what looks like beer pong, but who knows what’s actually in the cups. Sugawara thumps Kageyama on the back, wishing him a happy birthday and handing him a drink. Seeing most people around him are tipsy, Kageyama figures he needs to catch up and downs the drink in one go.

He realizes his mistake when he feels the burn in his throat and hears Sugawara already refilling his cup. Nishinoya wins pong and jumps on Asahi in celebration. Hinata, already pretty drunk from pong, just laughs and looks around. He spots Kageyama across the room and shouts that games should start now. He gets everyone’s attention by heading to the makeshift bar and standing on it. “Game time!”

“What game?” Kageyama asks.

A devious smile grows on Hinata’s face as he lifts a large box of strong zero above his head. “Truth or dare or shots.”

There’s a cheer from the room and soon everyone is sitting in a circle with a shot glass in hand. “Birthday boy goes first!” Nishinoya says. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Kageyama replies. He doesn’t want to take a shot right away.

“Have you ever been kissed?”

Kageyama’s eyes widen and he feels his face heat up. A few people whoop as he extends his glass out to be filled. He takes a shot and Hinata elbows him. Despite his lack of answer, it’s clear to everyone what the truth is. 

He’s glad the attention shifts away from him as Nishinoya’s turn begins. Everyone watches the libero complete his dare of jumping off the bar into someone. Of course he picks Asahi and the spectacle that is Asahi trying to catch him entertains everyone. Kageyama laughs too until he feels someone looking at him. Eyes connect across the room and Kageyama finds himself staring at Tsukishima, who stares right back. 

He doesn’t want to back down but Tsukishima looks away after a few seconds, seemingly not interested in Kageyama. ‘Why stare in the first place if he didn’t want anything?’

\---

The night ends too quickly for Kageyama’s liking. Truth or dare continues for a while and, as the birthday boy, Kageyama is forced to do a lot, answer a lot, and drink a lot. Not that he minds much by the end, alcohol numbing his inhibitions.

They play other drinking games once people get bored of embarrassing each other with questions and at some point Tsukishima passes out on the couch, Kageyama doesn’t know whether its from exhaustion or a blackout. 

People slowly start to filter out until Kageyama and Tsukishima are the only ones left in the house.

Not wanting to go to sleep yet, Kageyama decides to open his gifts. He settles into an armchair, since Tsukishima is taking up the entire couch, and starts ripping wrapping paper. Kageyama gets new knee pads from Hinata, playing cards from Yamaguchi, various books and CDs about volleyball from others, and a pretty convincing fake ID from Nishinoya, Tanaka and Sugawara. 

He notices he didn’t get a gift from Tsukishima, typical. 

He puts his gifts to the side and tiredness overtakes him. Kageyama falls asleep in the comfy chair.


	2. want

Kageyama wakes up a few hours later because of the cold. Since he can’t go back to sleep, he decides to clean the house. Around ten minutes pass and Tsukishima wakes up, asking for the bathroom. Kageyama points it out to him and asks him to help when he comes back. 

They clean in silence for a while before Kageyama blurts out “You didn’t get me a birthday gift.”

“I didn’t realize the king would want anything from a commoner,” Tsukishima instantly replies, setting Kageyama’s blood boiling. 

“What’s your problem?!!?”

Tsukishima’s head tilts to the side slightly as he says “Be honest, King. What would you even want?”

Kageyama relaxes at this, thinking. Bitterly, he realizes Tsukishima is kind of right. Kageyama didn’t want anything specific for his birthday, but that didn’t make him a king. He was just happy to spend time with his team. It’s unfortunate that the team includes Tsukishima. “What would you give me?” he asks instead of answering Tsukishima’s question. 

Tsukishima considers this for a second before smirking. “I can think of one thing you might like.” He gets a bit closer to Kageyama, leaning down so they’re face to face. “Would you get your first kiss from a commoner?”

Kageyama’s heart jumps into his throat, but something - maybe the fact that the two of them have had a bit too much to drink, maybe the amused glint in Tsukishima’s eyes, the challenge in the air that Kageyama doesn’t want to back down from - makes him say yes.

Tsukishima’s lips are on his in a second. Its a deep kiss that Kageyama leans into without thinking. The setter gasps at the sensation of Tsukishima’s arms around him, feeling the burning heat from the blond’s hands through the thin material of his shirt. Tsukishima uses this to his advantage, sticking his tongue in the setter’s mouth and exploring to his own satisfaction before pulling away. Kageyama can’t help the quiet moan that leaves his lips as their contact breaks.

“Happy birthday, King,” Tsukishima says with a smirk. “I hope it was what you wanted,” he jokes, even bowing his head slightly.

But it wasn’t. Kageyama wants more, so he grabs Tsukishima’s collar and pulls him back in. They meet in an open mouthed kiss and Tsukishima is the one to moan this time. 

Not one to lose control, the middle blocker pushes the setter against the wall behind him, grabbing his dark hair and pulling, forcing the setter’s head up. Kageyama gasps at the feeling of Tsukishima’s lips on his neck, using his hand to stifle a moan when Tsukishima hits just under his jaw. 

Not missing that response, Tsukishima gives that spot special attention. Kageyama slowly loses his mind, turning more to give the blond a better angle. He feels a smirk against his neck but he’s too gone to care. Kageyama wants him closer. The difference of the heat from Tsukishima’s body and the cool sensation of the wall on his back is almost too much for him to handle. His hand falls from his mouth, favoring gripping the back of the older man’s sweatshirt for support. 

He can’t hold back when he feels Tsukishima’s tongue on the already blossoming hickey on his neck. “Kei!” he gasps out when he feels the blond bite down. It’s meant to be an admonishment, so why is his voice so breathy? He should push Tsukishima away, so why do his arms wrap so tightly around the middle blocker’s shoulders? Why doesn’t he resist the hands on his waist, pulling him closer and closer until there’s no space between them? 

Despite his body language, Kageyama saying his name causes Tsukishima to pull away. Hands still on Kageyama’s waist, he looks the setter in the eyes. His voice is husky, sending chills down Kageyama’s spine. “Do you want me to stop?”

‘Never’ Kageyama thinks, closing his eyes in embarrassment of his own mind. Outwardly he simply shakes his head no. 

“You have to say something if you want me to keep going.” 

Kageyama doesn’t move. He doesn’t even open his eyes. 

Tsukishima sighs. “This is more than your first kiss now, so I’ll ask again.” Kageyama feels hot breath on his ear. Tsukishima’s voice is distractingly low when he speaks. “Tell me what you want, King.” 

Kageyama responds by turning his head, kissing Tsukishima sweetly, hoping it conveys his intent, but the older man pulls away again. Kageyama glances around, looking anywhere but the man in front of him as he mumbles “I want you.”

“Hm? What?” Tsukishima says, leaning closer as if he couldn’t hear.

Kageyama looks him in the eye, voice steadying. “I want you.” Tsukishima leans in immediately, pressing the younger man’s head against the wall but the setter is too distracted by the feeling of Tsukishima’s hands under his shirt to care about the slight pain in his skull. He shivers and leans into the older’s touch, his own fingers toying with the hem of the blond’s sweatshirt, aching to remove it. 

Tsukishima pulls away again and Kageyama is about to protest when the blond grabs the hem of the setter’s t-shirt and pulls it over his head. He helps Tsukishima take off his sweatshirt and spends a moment staring in wonder at the older man. Despite the blond’s naturally lanky frame, years of volleyball practice made Tsukishima muscular in a way that makes Kageyama shiver. The setter’s hands travel downwards, from a gentle grip on the middle blocker’s shoulders to flat across his chest and an equally gentle touch along the blond’s abs. He smiles when he feels Tsukishima shudder under his fingertips. Kageyama doesn’t have much time to enjoy it though because Tsukishima kisses him again and all coherent thought goes out the window as Tsukishima’s hands dig into his bare skin. He feels like he’s on fire. 

Desire burns Kageyama from the inside out. Every touch too gentle, every pause for breath too long. He wants more. He needs more. He wants everything. Tsukishima can have all of Kageyama’s firsts if he’ll make them all feel like this. His mind is hazy as the older man leaves more marks on his neck, making him gasp and arch his back, pressing their chests together. His thoughts feel distant as he realizes maybe all he wants is Tsukishima.


End file.
